


Hands And Guilt

by harvroth



Series: Eric And Jack's Nighttime Secrets [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Not So Innocent Eric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvroth/pseuds/harvroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shakily and frantically he leaves the room, shutting the door behind him, he vaguely hears another groaned, "Bittle," but he doesn't stop to wonder whether Jack's still dreaming or if he'd seen him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands And Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> This is done as Bitty's point of view, of No Hands, No Guilt, which I really enjoyed writing! I was already thinking about writing about Bitty in the same timeline, but thanks to a commenter on No Hands, No Guilt, I decided to do it (if you're reading I hope you enjoy this as much as you did Jack's).  
> Perhaps I'll get around to writing what happens in the morning, if anyone would like that.

Eric's more asleep than he is awake as he shuffles down the moonlit hallway to the bathroom, his eyes half closed and his feet dragging across the wooden floor. Not even the cacophony of almighty snores is enough to really wake him up - he's become immune to it all (to be expected when you're living a small house with way too many large hockey players.)

It's only when he passes Jack's bedroom on the way back that his ears prick up.

The sound of a rough groan comes through the door, startling Bitty still, until he realises Jack must be having a bad dream or an anxiety attack and he practically pounces towards the door in a panic. Completely wide awake now, he reaches for the door seconds away from pushing it open.

Another groan leaves the room, only this time it's accompanied by Eric's surname, coupled with two pained "fucks."

Eric immediately assumes Jack heard him approaching and was asking for help so he pushes the door open, fully prepared for a teary shaky Jack curled in to a foetal position.

He's absolutely not prepared to see Jack, the quilt thrown off of him, arched up in nothing but tight grey boxers, leaving nothing to the imagination (because, of course, Bitty has spent a fair amount of time imagining the size of Jack, and well, clearly his mind had not done him justice). His face scrunched up in pleasure, his breath coming fast as he humps the air.

Bitty's blood has never rushed down south so fast in his life, which is quite a feat as his cheeks are flaming red with a flush. 

And oh lord, he can't breathe, not as he watches, wide eyed, as Jack starts to shudder. Eric, despite having not much blood left in his brain, can guess he's close to coming if the jerk in his stomach is anything to go by. And if Jack's anything like Eric, he'll wake up straight after and oh gosh he has to leave! 

Shakily and frantically he leaves the room, shutting the door behind him, he vaguely hears another groaned, "Bittle," but he doesn't stop to wonder whether Jack's still dreaming or if he'd seen him.

He pushes the door of his own bedroom shut before collapsing on his bed in a heap of panting, blushing, horniness. 

Gripping the pillow he tries so hard to ignore how good it feels as he shifts on the quilt, his cock that went from soft to rock solid in a matter of 30 seconds, pressing down.

Honestly, Eric tries so so hard to lay completely stock still but images of Jack in pleasure, his hips rocking and Bitty's own name on Jack's lips in a groan, is too much for him. And well, later, he'll just blame the fact he has next to no blood in his brain, therefore having nothing to stop his right hand from pushing down his baggy boxers and gripping hard. 

Which is exactly what he does, not being able to stifle the groan at the first touch as he works fast. A mere 30 seconds later (he just witnessed his biggest crush have a wet dream over him, okay!) he's shuddering borderline violently, gasping in the pillow as the heaviest load of cum he's ever had shoots in to his boxers.

He slumps on to the bed, his face still pressed into the pillow as he realises what he just did. As if he'd been burnt, he pulls his sticky hand out of his soiled boxers, grabbing a tissue and wiping it all off. 

"Oh gosh. Oh gosh. Oh gosh," Eric repeats, completely mortified.

He just came (in less than a minute!) over his friend who's ... Wait. He can't be straight.

Dream or not Jack was still about to cum over a boy. Over Bitty! 

Oh lord, what on earth will Bitty do in the morning? How on earth will he be able to sit alone in the kitchen with Jack after his run, baking him pancakes, knowing what he knows now. After witnessing what he's just witnessed. After doing what he's just done! 

At least Jack was dreaming! He had no control over what he was doing!

Eric groans again, his cheeks flaming even more. Would he get away with just staying in bed for an extra two hours until everyone leaves for class? He could so feign illness. He would so feign illness. 

There's no way, Bitty, little-squeaky-when-he-gets-nervous-Bitty can go downstairs and act completely casual in front of Jack (or any of the boys for that matter!) Lord, he doesn't even know if Jack saw him or not.

Silently, while he drags himself to his draw of fresh underwear, he prays to the gods responsible for sexy teammates and wet dreams, that Jack didn't see him. Didn't see that he got hard at an embarrassingly fast speed.

The never ending blush on his face heats more at the reminder of what he just did in the form of a screwed up pair or boxers (thank the lord he's the one who does the laundry) as he flops onto his bed.

He pulls the quilt securely over himself and squeezes Señor Bunny close to him, hoping to find some of his lost innocence, before he falls asleep.

And well, if he dreams about Jack, and his hands all over him, that's nobody's business but himself.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any mistakes in it, or if there was something you didn't like please let me know (also, please let me know if you enjoyed it too I'd really appreciate that). I do read my writing a few times but I'm bad at checking it throughly.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> My tumblr is claycro come talk to me xxx


End file.
